disasterreportfandomcom-20200214-history
Disaster Report 4 Plus: Summer Memories
Disaster Report 4 Plus: Summer Memories is the upcoming survival action adventure video game being developed by GZ Studio and published by Granzella. Overview Plot "July 201X. The harsh sunlight, the scorching asphalt. Building continued to collapse under their own weight one after another. Immediately after the earthquake, the city is filled with danger and people are panicked. The protagonist of the game (which can be selected as male or female), who arrived in the city just to find employment just before the major earthquake hit the city, is now left alone being unfamiliar with the area. He (or she) wanders around the city to survive as aftershocks continue. Cooperating and having conflicts with other people, the protagonist collects information to escape from the collapsing city." Gameplay The player's goal is to escape from the destroyed city, finding safe paths through collapsing buildings and dealing with panicked and fleeing people. The game will feature over 60 characters, the largest in series history. Player will need to co-operating with those people to escape. As with previous Disaster Report series, some dialogue choices will affects later outcomes. There are a few new features Granzella highlights for Disaster Report 4 Plus: *The player can enter collapsed buildings, within which you'll find survivors and additional escape routes. *The player will find new items, including crutches for when your legs are injured. *The game has a new "cleanliness" parameter for the player character. If the player character gets too dirty, your stress will rise. *The player can use the toilet to increase the main character's cleanliness parameter. *Eating expired foods or not using toilet for the long period will affect the player character's performance. The game allows player to customize the protagonist at the start of the game, where player can set gender, face style, and hair style. Player can obtains over 100 clothing items over the course of the game progress, including suits and casual outfits. Development The game, originally titled Disaster Report 4: Summer Memories , was originally being developed and published by Irem for the PlayStation 3 console and supports 3d output and the PlayStation Move controller. It was originally set to be released on March 10, 2011.Disaster Report 4: Summer Memories Shakes Its Way To PS3 With PS Move Controls at Siliconera Unfortunately, the original PS3 game title was one of the victims of the impact of the 2011 Tohoku earthquake and tsunami to the video game industry. It was pushed back to the Spring time frame, before it was officially cancelled on March 14, 2011.Irem Pulls The Plug On Disaster Report 4 at Siliconera Due to Irem refocused to develops slot-machine and pachinko developer because of the disaster, Kazuma Kujo, the chief producer of the game, as well as many Irem employees, resigns from the company a month later and founded Granzella to continue developing console video games. In December 2014, Kujo revealed that Granzella has acquired the intellectual property of the game series. Granzella announced in November 2015 that the development of the game has been restarted under the new title Disaster Report 4 Plus: Summer Memories and was developed exclusively for the PlayStation 4 console. The game was being developed from scratch, based upon the original cancelled PlayStation 3 game and supports PlayStation VR headset.Disaster Report 4 Plus: Summer Memories Revealed For PlayStation 4 at SiliconeraDisaster Report 4 Plus To Demonstrate Its VR Demo On December 3-4 In Japan at Siliconera As another Granzella game for PlayStation 4, ''City Shrouded in Shadow'', was in development and would be published by Bandai Namco Entertaiment on October 19, 2017, the release date of Disaster Report 4 Plus is currently unknown. References External link * Official website (English) Disaster Report 4: Summer Memories